


February 6th

by LoveMachine



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine
Summary: Molly finds out that it's Giovanni's birthday at the last minute.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	February 6th

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Feb.7th is Giovanni's birthday? cause I SURE DIDNT until today. This was a fun little thing I made kinda quickly, hope you like it!
> 
> edit: i was wrong. its the 6th and im a day late OTL

Molly found out it was Giovanni’s birthday through off-duty banzai blasters and googled “What do boyfriends want for their birthdays” because she was still a 12 year old, after all. She didn’t have any experience having a boyfriend, let alone a 19 year old one. She went with the most cost-effective and widely liked answer she could find and ran off to the store.

Giovanni came back to his dark room from a long day of villainny and moved to turn on the light switch so the day could finally end. The Banzai Blaster minions had tried throwing him a surprise party at their hideout, only to have the pizza guy turn out to be an undercover cop. They didn’t even think to use the trusted, Banzai-certified pizza guy! His day was spent running from cops and narrowly avoiding getting hit by police cars, so his birthday as a whole turned out to be a bust. Literally. Before he could flip the switch, a ‘flick’ sounded in the room and the warm ambient glow of his star-shaped nightlight came to life. Reflexively, he pulled out his bat, ready to fight whatever enemy found his place of residence and got past his mother.

Instead, he found Molly on his blankets wrapped in yellow ribbon with a comically large bow stuck to her hair. She was sitting in the most polite way possible at the end of his bed--hands in her lap and knees together, her feet swishing back and forth as they dangled from the bed.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIOVANNI!” She yelled as she threw her hands up with a huge smile spread across her face. The movement caused the ribbons around her torso to slip, exposing more skin than someone her age ever should. 

Giovanni let out a pterodactyl screech as he dropped his bat to flail his arms around wildly. His yelling switched between absolute gibberish and kid-friendly curses and he ran over to her to cover her back up.

Molly smiled through the whole thing, looking down right proud of herself. “I wanted to get you something for your birthday, but I don’t have much money...” Her voice was tinged with sadness as she trailed off, but it picked up again as she continued. “So I looked to the internet to find out what inexpensive things boyfriends liked, and this was the number one answer....for some reason!” She reached out to hold his cheeks between her hands and pulled him in for a kiss, which effectively stunned him further.

When she eased her face away from his, self-doubt started to sound in her voice. “You...like it, don’t you?” Giovanni sputtered and stammered, his head dizzy enough to cause his knees to buckle. What was he supposed to say? What kind of situation is this? How did she get into his house!? 

“You’re _really_ red, Giovanni.”

He finally breathed, but with it came the girl’s sweet honey scent. Golden eyes that had been focused on covering as much of her body with ribbon as possible finally rose to meet hers. He exhaled with a weary smile, defeated. “I...I love it, Beartrap...” Admitting it made him want to instantly throw himself into a fire. He was going to every bad place for every religion that ever existed. He was supposed to be the adult in this situation, but what was he supposed to do!? She was so cute! She was something precious, and she was his.

He inhaled the smell of honey once more and the shock started to pass. Only one thought came to mind.

_Ah, to hell with it. I’m already a criminal._

He gently pinched her chin between two fingers and tilted her head up so soft lips met his. A startled squeak from the girl just caused him to lean his body closer to hers as his free hand supported his weight against the sheets. Small fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt as she leaned into the kiss. Giovanni’s lips twitched into a smile against hers.

Maybe this birthday wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
